


I 116 Lv You

by HiDadImGay



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Apple Pie, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cute, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Science Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDadImGay/pseuds/HiDadImGay
Summary: A while ago Kenma had told Kuroo that he missed Kuroo's silly little pick up lines and puns since the other had been doubling his work. That was the best mistake of his life.Or Kenma had told Kuroo one night when he had lost his filter that he missed Kuroo bugging him with stupid chemistry pick up lines and Kuroo had a solution :)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092434
Comments: 14
Kudos: 133





	I 116 Lv You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Kenma sighed as he found another sticky note stuck to the inside of the videogame case. Kuroo had been called into work more and more often and it had left the couple little time together. Kenma had even confessed to him (when he was too sleepy for a filter) that he missed Kuroo’s silly puns and pick-up lines. A mistake on his part, honestly. Because ever since the pro gamer had been finding different colors sticky notes _everywhere_ around the house; in the cupboards, folded in both their clothes (Kuroo knew that Kenma loved to steal his clothing), in his office where he streamed, in their bed, in books, quite literally everywhere. He even got a few on the god damn ceiling. 

And the worst part was that Kuroo acted like they didn’t exist! He would get this little twinkle in his eye whenever Kenma mentioned them, they would say “What notes? Kenma, kitten, I have no clue what you’re talking about.” then refuse to talk about it more. Kenma felt his eye twitch. 

_“Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you're CuTe”_  
Was written on the newest note he found tucked in his headset. He took a deep breath, put the note down so he could later move it to the now used drawer he used to hold the (too many) notes, then started his stream. 

During said stream, he saw a comment that caught his eye. _“What’s that yellow note stuck to your chair?”_

Immediately Kenma paused his game and whirled around. And sure enough, a yellow sticky note reading _“Are you made of oxygen? Because I can’t seem to get enough of you.”_

Kenma groaned loudly, blushing as he hid his face in the too-large sweater. He was sure the comments were going wild, so he took another deep breath (he was doing that a lot today) and turned to face his viewers. “Sorry for the distraction. My boyfriend keeps leaving pick-lines and stupid notes all around the house.” He explained, his blush growing to his ears. 

He earned a serious of _“Aww that’s so cute (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `) ♡” “I’d pay someone to do that for me-” “When are we going to meet this boyfriend you talk so much about デ╦-( ͡ಥʖ̯ಥ;)╯╲___XXXX”_ and such other comments. This was such a headache... 

“Kuro...” He trailed off, “Kuro leaves chemistry pick-up lines.” Was all he said, or all he got to say before the comments exploded again, everyone demanding to see these notes his boyfriend (that everyone knew about, yet no one’s seen) had left for him. “Uh, okay, if you guys can donate 200 dollars to the shelter for the disabled cats in the bio of this video before the end of this stream, I’ll show them to you.” He bargained, earning multiple agreements. He kept open a new tab to watch how much money was donated instead of just listening to the live comments. After only an hour more of streaming, they had surpassed his goal by $89. 

“Okay, fine, I’ll show them to you.” He said, picking up his phone (which he had been using as his camera) and carrying it through the house and to his bedroom drawers. He had the two notes he had found in his other hand but noticed a third on the top of the dresser. “See? He leaves them everywhere.” He complained. But it was clear in his tone that he was fond of them. He showed the note to his followers before he read it through the camera. 

_“Scientists have recently discovered a rare new element called Beautium. It looks like you are made of it.”_

“See? Such a sap.” He picked up the note and opened the draw filled with different colored sticky notes. Since they went above what he had bargained with them he figured he could show them some of the more appropriate ones. _Not_ the ones that said, _“I must be a diamond because you gave me a hardness of 10.”_ or _“Chemists do it on the table periodically.”_ No. He showed them the cuter ones. 

_“I love you.”_

_“When I'm near you I undergo anaerobic respiration because baby, you take my breath away.”_

_“I love being in love with you.”_

_“You’re the only person I want to talk to after a bad day.”_

_“Are you into science? Because I LAB you!”_

By the end of him showing off some of the notes, he was smiling faintly with a small blush covering his cheeks. “Okay, are you all satisfied?” He asked, the comments reading lots of 'yes's. 

He planned to continue playing but after he got everything set up again a single comment changed that entire plan. _“Kenma-kun, have you asked your boyfriend about why he's doing this?”_ So, of course, Kenma spent the next hour ranting to his followers about Kuro, and how he pretended they didn’t exist, how he _saw_ saw him on multiple occasions giggling to himself as he wrote things down on a pack of new sticky notes and wouldn't show Kenma what he was writing. After an hour of this Kenma decided that was enough and closed off, thanking everyone for the donations and promising them that he’ll come up with some type of deal for them to meet Kuroo. 

With perfect timing, the front door opened and closed right as Kenma turned off all the lights and cameras. Kenma left the room to find his boyfriend holding an apple pie and toeing off his shoes. Without a word, the shorter walked towards the other and walked right into his chest. He didn’t lift his arms to hug him or even reach for the apple pie. He simply rested his head on Kuroo’s chest and took deep breaths of his scent. 

“Someone miss me?” The raven asked softly, chuckling. 

Kenma ignored him, lazily reaching a hand up for the apple pie. “Okay, okay,” Kuroo held it away from his reach. “Let me cut you a small slice,” Kenma whined. 

“You need dinner. I’m only giving you a small slice to hold you over.” 

  
“Kuro,” Kenma looked up at him. The blond could practically feel Kuroo’s heart skip a bit. “Please? My followers were relentless today.” He pouted, wrapping his arms around Kuroo. 

“Fuckin hell Kitten. You’re so cute. Fine. But you better eat all your veggies.” Kenma scrunched his face up but didn’t disagree. 

So, he munched on a slice of apple pie when Kuroo made them dinner. “What were they bugging you with this time?” He asked, chuckling. Kuroo knew his followers were mostly just as persistent as he was and they both loved to rile up Kenma. 

Kenma was silent for a long time, wondering what he should say. Even if he told Kuroo he had no idea if the other would admit the notes existed. “Kitten?” Kuroo was kneeling in front of him now, holding his hands. Kenma blinked. 

“Come ‘ere,” Kenma said, lacing their fingers together as he led Kuroo to their bedroom. Kuroo was blushing. Kenma went to the drawer, opening it to show Kuroo. “A follower spotted one of those notes you’ve been leaving all around the house. You can watch the video if you wanna know the rest. It’s uploading right now. It’ll be on my channel by tomorrow after I edit it.” 

Kuroo was blushing softly, his hands tightening around Kenma’s own smaller hands. “I-… I didn’t know you were saving them.” Came out choked. 

“Of course, I did.” He mumbled, his blush starting to show. Kuroo seemed to regain his composure, letting go of Kenma’s hands to wrap his arms around him. 

“You’re so cute Kitten.” 

“Sh-shut up.” 

“Never.” 

“I love you, Kenma.” 

“I love you too Kuro.” 

Then lips were on Kenma’s and his eyes fluttered close as Kuroo held him close. 

“Dinner...?” Kenma mumbled into his lips. 

“Dinner can wait. I have better things to eat.” 

Then, as Kuroo promised, Kenma was devoured. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I think I'm projecting on these two :') If I ever have a partner who'd do this I'd marry them on the spot. Please consider leaving a kudos and a comment! Thank you for reading!


End file.
